Love ME?
by Kitsune-Hime317
Summary: If she wants to debut she has to earn the love of who? 6 boys and a girl! What is the president planning? How will Ren keep the girl he loves when 6 rich handsome boys fall in love with her? Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this probably wasn't what you were expecting! I know I said I would post Kuroko's next but it's taking a while to describe the game scenes so I thought I'd post this one instead.

I hope you like and enjoy it!

Thanks Always,

-Kitsune-Hime317

* * *

Kyoko walked down the halls in a daze and was completely oblivious to the strange stares she was earning. But she couldn't help it! She was in a castle of a school and from the moment she saw the pink interior she went off into fantasy land and dreamed she was attending Sparkle Fairy Academy.

She smiled down at the beautiful uniform(1) she had and with this long golden wig she felt like a fairy princess!

Her attitude went completely dark and the people around her sweat dropped at her bipolar habit.

She was angry that this was the same wig she used during Sho's P.V. but after reasoning it's good, fairy-like qualities she was happy again.

Before she realized it the sound of talking students faded and she was standing in front of a pair of double doors.

Knowing that she didn't have to attend the classes today she decided to go inside. She looked around to find a huge room with couches and tea carts. This confused her and she stuck her head out the door.

Sure enough there was Music Room 3 on the sign. Not thinking much of it she went in and sat at the window.

Without realizing it her mind replayed to earlier this week.

(This is obviously a flashback.)

_Kyoko sighed as she stood outside the presidents door. Whenever he called her to him he always had a special job for her. However she was unsure this time. He usually called her after she finished a job but she was still playing as Setsuna. _

_Reluctantly she walked in and the sight before her didn't in the slightest surprise her. _

_President Lory was riding atop an elephant and as she walked in streamers fell from the ceiling. _

_Acting as if this was the usual she casually walked over to the baby elephant and allowed his faithful assistant to help her on. She sat formally and looked up to see the president pouting. _

_"You're no fun Mogami-kun! You should be celebrating!" He whimpered. _

_"What am I celebrating?" She said in almost a bored tone. He looked to his assistant who was pouring him a glass of wine. _

_Kyoko did a double take. Wasn't that guy just beside her? Then she felt a glass placed in her hand and the sound of pouring wine. She snapped her head to the side and the guy was right next to her. She smirked, he's good. _

_Returning her attention back to the president she saw his assistant pouring a second glass for him. _

_"We are celebrating your graduation and debut." He said as he looked down to see her reaction. To his confusion she was sitting with her hand on her chin and thinking. _

_"I was sure I've seen you drink before but I had no idea you get drunk so fast! Mr. Ninja Assistant I think you'd better take that away from him, he's already saying weird stuff." She said innocently. _

_Lory pinched the bridge of his nose and put his hand up. "I wasn't joking _

_Mogami-kun. If you pass the final test then I will take you out of the love me section and debut you."_

_He waited for it to sink in_

_...3_

_Nothing yet_

_...2_

_It had to affect her somehow_

_...1_

_"EHHHH?!" Good lord, she almost fell off her elephant. "You're going to debut me!?" _

_He nodded, "that is if you pass the test." _

_Innocent as ever she nodded her head vigorously. "I will do whatever it takes" she said and instantly regretted her words. _

_She had forgotten who exactly she was talking too, she suddenly started to sweat bullets. _

_He smirked and laughed flamboyantly. "Your test is to attend Ouran Academy. There is a group of young men there called the Host Club. It's made up of 6 boys and 1 girl (2). Your objective is to have all of them fall in love with you. If you can accomplish this than I will be convinced that you've regained the important emotion and debut you." _

_Kyoko was silent for a minute, "do you mean just the boys or do I have to make the girl fall in love with me as well?" _

_President Lory snickered, "All of them of course!"_

_She started mumbling to herself, "it'll be difficult to play as 7 different people but I think I can pull it off." _

_The president jumped off his elephant and shook her by the shoulders, "are you joking? You have to be the same person!"_

_"Ehhh? Well I guess I could create an ideal girl that suits all of them." She started zoning out and thinking of her role. _

_"Wrong again Mogami-kun. You have to be yourself." This shook her out of her trance, "you have to be yourself. You will have the same past except you can't let them know who you really are. Well give you a new last name and that's it. If they know your famous they'll suspect you and you'll never win their love. You need to make them fall in love with you. Not Natsu, not Setsu, not Mio. They need to fall in love with Kyoko."_

_He stood up and turned away. "And I'll be sending someone to watch you so you don't try to transform your character. If you can accomplish this then you may graduate, I'll put Setsu on a vacation and I've already filled Ren in on the situation. And that reminds me, he told me to tell you, 'good luck, and do your best'. If you even have Ren rooting for you then you should feel special(3)."_

Flashback End~

Still in a daze her mind floated back to when he said she had her own past. She started sinking deeper and deeper into despair, she didn't like her past. That's why she always created a new one.

Since she was in such a trance she didn't hear the club come in. They were chatting amongst themselves when Tamaki saw her.

He froze, she looked exactly like his mom, sitting in a chair by the window, with long golden tresses falling to the floor. He took a step and was about to run towards her when Kyoya put his hand on his shoulder.

He looked at his friend with wide as and the shadow king shook his head. Tamaki closed his eyes and regained his composure. He walked over to the girl.

"And what would a lovely lady be doing in our club before hours?" He waited but no response came. He walked around to her front, "Miss-"

His blood turned to ice. This expression had frozen him. Before him was such a beautiful girl but her blue eyes (4) were void of life. Her face was locked into something in the distance and she remained unchanging.

The club saw the king react in such a way and out of curiosity started to walk closer.

Tamaki shivered. These eyes were deprivation themselves. He reached out and touched her shoulder.

She snapped her head to him and to his relief, her eyes were focused and warm. "And the princess is finally with us." Tamaki sank to one knee and kissed her hand.

She froze stiff a moment before she dozed off into her fairy world. She got up and started twirling and leaping around in her own little show.

After a few minutes the hosts decided that they should stop her, "Ah excuse me?" Haruhi carefully tapped her on the shoulder while she was in between twirls.

She froze and looked at the group of boys I front of her. She jumped up and bowed so low to the floor her head hit it, "I am so sorry!" (5)

The club sweat dropped, this was truly an interesting girl.

Being the closest Haruhi bent down and lightly touched her shoulder, "you don't have to apologize. Here let's get you a bandage for your forehead, okay?"

Kyoko took a moment to connect the dots but then it hit her, she had played Kuon before so she knows what a girl dressed up like a guy looks like. "So your a girl." She stated before she had time to stop herself.

The club members in the background paled and started to panic, but before they could make a cover up Haruhi rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "Wow you figured it out right away!" And with that and Kyoko left a group of handsome, refined men that had their jaws to the floor.

"So your name is Kyoko right?" Haruhi asked as she got the first aid kit off the shelf.

"Yes I'm Kyoko Mo- I mean Kyoko Kotonami." She quickly corrected.

Haruhi rose an eyebrow in suspicion. Kyoko fumbled for an excuse.

Wait she couldn't use an excuse, so she decided not to lie, "You see I'm when my father died my mother couldn't accept his death. When the fact that he was dead sunk in she changed our last name back to her maiden name. That's the one I was about to say but mom and I don't have...the best relationship so I attended this school under my fathers last name" her head was lowered with her bangs in front of her eyes.

The hosts, who all were eavesdropping had mixed reactions.

Tamaki, the twins, and Honey had tears going down their faces while Kyoya and Mori remained neutral.

"Poor Kyoko-chan(6)" Honey cried.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your loss." Haruhi turned around and applied the bandage to her forehead, "but I understand how you feel, I lost my mother about 10 years ago."

Kyoko looked at her in amazement, "will you be my friend?" She didn't really think threw what she was saying but in this situation it would be nice to have someone to talk to, granted she couldn't tell her about her situation since she had to make her fall in love, but someone that could just understand would put many of her nerves to rest.

Haruhi looked a little shocked at the sudden statement but after staring at the blonde haired girl her eyes softened, and she nodded her head.

Kyoko sighed in relief and they stood to leave, with newfound friendship in their pockets.

After the girls exited the room the hosts tried to act as nonchalantly as possible. But Kyoko, being the magnificent actress she is, pretended not to notice.

"May I ask why you're here Ms. Kotonami?" Kyoya asked not bothering to beat around the bush.

He had looked her up once he heard her name but to his annoyance, everything was blocked. Not even his strongest hacking skills could get him in and it annoyed him to the point of actually wanting to throw his computer against the nearest persons face.

"Oh right! I was supposed to start today but there was a mix up in my schedule so they told me to explore campus today." She smiled and took a sip of the tea her new friend had prepared for her.

"That's when I heard about the host club and I came to see what it was!" This of course was a complete lie and she couldn't believe her luck that she had entered the exact place she needed to be!

Accepting the story the hosts explained to her that she could watch today if she wanted but she couldn't interfere with their work. Treating it like an important job she nodded vigorously and sat at the window again but she was now facing the room.

As she watched each host she could feel herself fill with disgust. She saw their acting and sympathized greatly with the girls.

They had no idea that they were being strung on and that these boys barely cared about them, she could especially see the boredom in the twins. Not as much one of them as the other but it was still prominent.

As more of them left she remained unmoving, her bangs in front of her face and the only thing that indicated any signs of life was her breath was quick and heavy.

Once the last girl was out they turned to her with confident and proud looks resting on their faces.

That pushed her over. They were happy? They thought they had impressed her? Ha they were in for a rude bite in the ass.

She got up and walked to the door. This confused the hosts, Tamaki decided to inquire what was wrong, "are you okay princess?"

She spun quickly on her heel, the look in her eyes were those if complete malice. She had learned this look from Ren when he played Cain and she had mastered it.

The hosts cowered in fear, "Are you proud of yourselves?"

She was met with silence, "those girls believe you care about them. They look like they would do anything for you, yet you treat them the same. The same act over and over. You don't care about them, you care about how they react towards you. I can see how you might distract them from their problems but you really don't care do you?"

At this point she was livid, "I thought all of you were good people but in reality your just like him. Using people as your pawns and making yourself feel good by their love but not giving a shit about them."

None of the hosts dared say anything, they stood their with their mouths open.

"I was most wrong about you Haruhi." Her bangs covered her face once more and when her head rose the same look Tamaki found her with had returned. Her eyes were dead, and they held no emotion.

"Love is the worst emotion, it makes me glad that I don't have it." With that she walked away, leaving the hosts dumbfounded and uneasy.

They had the chills, "I'm guessing that look is was had you frozen Tamaki" Kyoya said pushing his glasses up shakily. He too had the after effect from the girl.

Tamaki could only nod his head. "Men, we have an S class customer on our hands."

They all looked at him in shock. "What's an S class customer?" Haruhi asked.

"When customers come in it is our job to make them happy. E class are the ones who come on a regular basis just to seek our company.

D class are the more self aware people who think they are uniquely important and should get special attention. Am example was miss Ayanokoji.

C class cases are the ones with problems we need to fix an example was miss Kanko.

B classes are the ones with more serious problems that require more work, these are usually the richer customers that we can't afford to make enemies of." Haruhi rolled her eyes at this.

"A class is the ones we usually have difficulty with and sometimes require outside assistance. We have had only one of these cases before, and the plan didn't work" All the hosts looked to the ground.

Haruhi's curiosity got the better of her, "what happened?"

The hosts looked to each other and nodded.

"There was once a girl that we met a long time ago by chance. It was when we were young and only played as a host club(7). There was a girl who we found crying by a river. When we asked what was wrong she said her mother didn't love her. She had bruises all over and was unhealthily skinny. Her mother would leave her for weeks by herself and she was forced to fend for herself. We wanted to help her so badly but our parents wouldn't hear of it. We had to leave her without even hearing her name." Tamaki closed his eyes and sighed.

Haruhi decided not to say anything and she just nodded for Kyoya to continue with his run-down of the classes.

"Finally S class are the super rare people who have been traumatized or emotionally scarred. These people require most if not all of our attention. We have never had one of these before and to be quite frank I don't know if we can help her." Kyoya admitted.

The room went silent as doubt crept in like the night.

Tamaki shook his head as if to dispel all pessimistic thoughts, "We at least have to try!"

With new resolve the hosts started what would end up to be an all nighter making plans for the girl called Kyoko.

* * *

*MUST READ* this is CRUCIAL if you want to understand the story. There's going to be a lot of these in the first few chapters to help y'all get visuals or just to help you understand but some are extremely important to the storyline. Some of them are just funny though(;

(1) Only Kyoko would actually like this uniform..

(2) Lory just knows everything! XD

(3) Isn't he always up to his tricks!

(4) She's wearing the same colored contacts.

(5) Think of episode 22! Lol

(6) I know Honey usually shortens peoples names and ads the chan but if I shortened Kyokos name it would be really similar to Kaoru's name. I might change it but I'm not sure if I will.

(7) In this story they've all grown up together and pretended they were hosts as children. I think that's insanely cute btw.

R&R


	2. Sorry!

A/N: Hey guys I'm super sorry that I haven't been updating but it's because my parents told me we were moving so I've had a lot going on! But Love ME? is going to be put on hold for a little bit and I'll be working on anew story for you guys! But don't worry I will be coming back to this story! Regarding the new story.. I'm not going to spoil it but I hope you like kingdom hearts! (;


End file.
